the_official_bat_communefandomcom-20200214-history
GGG502
GGG502 is a mapper from Germany. He created his channel on January 5th 2016, and started out creating Minecraft videos in German. Before he was a mapper, he had a subcount of around 50-100 subscribers. He slowly became a mapper, and when he did, he started growing rapidly, and his growth declined when he quit mapping. History Minecraft GGG502 used to upload minecraft videos in German for about 4 months, and he uploaded a mapping video or two in this time period. He didn't get much views compared to his mapping videos so he gradually quit. Mapping In GGG502's mapping career, he uploaded many mapping videos which got a lot of views, but he also got into mapping drama in YouTube which would help his channel grow but also haunt his channel later. 1v1 Mapping GGG502 made a lot of 1v1 mapping videos for many months. They were very successful, and they helped him to grow really quickly, and eventually he found himself to be a huge mapper with over a thousand subscribers due to this type of mapping. AFOE GGG502 created an AFOE series which had 24 episodes. He didn't put too much effort due to it being irrelevant to the other videos he uploaded, and the plot was very basic, predictable and boring to a lot of people. In a Nutshell Mapping GGG502's in a nutshell mapping videos required minimal effort compared to his 1v1s, and it also helped him get more views. When he realized this, he eventually stopped 1v1s and made these nutshell mapping videos. His channel grew very rapidly and was expected to pass Bace Bulgarian in 2020. All was going well for him until he got striked by S2N and after that he completely stopped in a nutshell mapping. Strike by S2N S2N mass reported his Serbia in a nutshell video in August 2019, and due to the strike that GGG502 got, he couldn't upload for a few weeks, and after agreements with S2N he decided to quit mapping by the end of 2019. A lot of fans didn't trust him anymore and many fans of his believed he was a puppet of S2N and just doing YouTube for the money and that he is unable to defend himself rather just relying on his fans to defend him. Some people who were significant fans of him left his side and joined the anti-mappers and bats, or just became neutral. Bar Graph Races GGG502's main content these days are bar graph races. He uploads a lot less than he usually did, and these days he uploads a bar graph video 2 weeks, compared to his usual everyday upload back in July and early August. Controversies Using sub bot in May 2017 GGG502 admitted to be using a subbot to artificially increase his subcount in his comment section of a video of him against GyLala. Drama with Neutronex GGG502 had made an invasion scenario very similar to Neutronex's invasion scenario. The invasion scenarios had helped both Neutronex's and GGG502's channels to grow. In December 2018 GGG502 made a video that accused Neutronex of having hatred against him. Neutronex eventually made a community post in January about GGG502, but it was misinterpreted even more by GGG502 that Neutronex had hatred against GGG502, when all he wanted to do was help him improve. GGG502 occasionally poked fun at Neutronex in some community posts like changing his socialblade status to lazy on April 1st, and escalated it even further by making community post screenshots of Neutronex saying bad stuff about him. Creation of Gay Accounts of enemies After GayGermanGamer 502 was created by Evancraft53, GGG502 got inspired and a day later he had created a gay account of HYPER BAT MAPPING called Hyper Gay Mapping (which still exists) and Neutrogay123 (deleted). GGG502 and Evancraft53 have indirectly encouraged the creation of gay accounts and impersonation accounts of mappers and anti-mappers around the mapping community.